


Игра

by fandomHarrySeverus2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, fandomHarrySeverus2018_2lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarrySeverus2018/pseuds/fandomHarrySeverus2018
Summary: Догони меня, если сможешь!





	Игра

Гарри и Драко были братьями. Ну, как братьями? Не по крови, конечно, но такие мелочи никого не смущали в школе Святого Брутуса. Братья — это те, кто не бросают друг друга и всегда придут на помощь. В основном, приходил на помощь Гарри, потому что Драко, в силу природной склонности к авантюрам, чаще попадал в неприятные ситуации. Или же виной тому было его неумение оценивать противников по достоинству. Вот и сейчас дело было вроде бы выгодным, но противники...

— Дрей, ты видел их бицухи? 

— Не ссы! Это просто тупые качки, созданные для отъёма денег, которых у них куры не клюют.

— У них нет кур, Дрей, — Гарри всё ещё терзали нехорошие предчувствия.

— Я и говорю — тупые! Я бы на их месте завёл сначала кур и начал продавать яйца, потом немного поднялся, и вообще...

— Чего «вообще»?

— На экзотику бы перешёл. Всякие там перепёлки, фазаны, павлины.

Последние приготовления заканчивались, и Драко положил приметный камень туда, откуда должно было вырасти «древо их благосостояния». Всё-таки он здорово разбирался в финансах. Гарри даже иногда верил, что у него в предках были знатные лорды и банкиры, иначе откуда бы он такого понахватался?

— В общем, не мне тебя учить, — продолжал он. — На вот, держи золотой.

— Дрей, но откуда? 

— Места надо знать. Этим дурачкам, если не показать золото, они и не раскошелятся.

— Думаешь, клюнут?

— Они уже клюнули! И теперь нам только и остаётся, что забрать их деньги и уйти. В туман и не прощаясь.

Они хлопнули по рукам, скрепляя договор. Всё-таки Драко был гений!

 

***

Уже смеркалось, когда на пустыре появились тёмные фигуры. Гарри выждал десять минут и вышел из тени густых кустов.

— Доброго вечера, джентльмены.

— О! Так это ты тот самый Гарри Поттер, который начал с маленькой серебряной пуговицы?

Не зная точно, что наплёл этим громилам Драко, Гарри важно кивнул.

— Именно.

— И шрам у тебя есть? От ветки того-самого-дерева?

Шрам у Гарри был, и ему ничего не стоило его продемонстрировать.

— Твою ж мать! 

— Точно! 

— Гойл, смотри — шрам! 

— Не врал.

Громилы шумно обрадовались и расшумелись, словно массовка в театре перед появлением главного героя. И Драко вышел к ним, как на сцену.

— Рад приветствовать вас, господа.

Сколько бы они ни играли в эту игру, каждый раз, начиная, Гарри на мгновение замирал, ловя кураж. Вот и сейчас, стоило ему поймать взгляд Драко, как слова начали подбираться сами собой:

— Мистер Малфой, я сегодня принёс золотую монету.

— Мудрое решение.

Громилы, действительно, были туповаты, и на одну монету, брошенную Гарри, насыпали золота с горкой. Как там говорил Драко? «Поле чудес»?

— Поливать надо? — деловито спросил Гойл.

— Нет, — отрезал Гарри. — Это вам не огород.

Они послушно закивали и уселись на корточках вокруг холмика, на котором должно было взойти дерево с монетами вместо листьев. Гарри уселся рядом с ними, ожидая сигнала от Драко, что ему удалось вытащить золото и пора уже давать занавес.

Полная луна отлично освещала пустырь, и Гарри мог разглядеть сосредоточенные лица любителей лёгких денег. Всё-таки Драко умел организовать представление.

— Сколько ждать?

— К утру взойдёт, — уверенно ответил Гарри.

— Пс-с, — громилы переглянулись, и Гойл зашептал: — Ты это... ты всегда отдавал свою долю мистеру Малфою?

— Да, — так же тихо ответил Гарри.

— А ты не хочешь...

— Оставить всё себе? — выдохнул второй.

— А как?

— Ну... ты же обычно дожидался его у дерева.

— Да.

— А сегодня не дождёшься! Он придёт, а дерево тю-тю! А мы такие: «Не взошло! Значит, и говорить не о чем!»

— А прокатит? — Гарри изобразил сомнение.

— Пф! Спрашиваешь! — Гойл вытер о куртку вспотевшие ладони. — По рукам?

— А давай!

Вдали филином заухал Драко, сообщая, что всё забрал и можно прикрывать лавочку. Гарри ещё чуть-чуть посидел, глядя на холмик взрыхлённой земли. Луну медленно закрывало облако. Пора!

— Вы слова помните?

— Обижаешь! А чего вдруг спросил?

— Начинаем. Зажмуриваемся, и на счёт три: «крэкс, пэкс, фэкс!» 

Гарри бежал, почти не касаясь земли. Темнота была ему только на руку, пусть он и не боялся погони. Пока эти идиоты догадаются раскопать землю и найти трубу, в которую ухнули их золотые, Гарри с Драко будут уже далеко. И через неделю можно будет поехать к тёплому морю — в школе Святого Брутуса редко пересчитывали воспитанников, — а потом...

 

***

Узкие коридоры подземелий старинного замка славились своей извилистостью. И чего там точно не стоило делать, так это задумываться. А уж погружение в собственные мысли грозило обернуться катастрофой. Что, собственно, и вышло, стоило Гарри повернуть за угол.

— Поттер, ты бы хоть иногда очки протирал.

Малфой гнусно улыбался, поигрывая палочкой. Крэбб и Гойл стояли за его спиной, готовые броситься на Гарри по первому слову. Всё-таки они совсем не накаченные, а просто много жрут.

— Что, Поттер, начинаешь понимать, как ты попал? — продолжал глумиться Малфой. — И ведь никто тебе не поможет, в подземельях такие толстые стены.

В ответ Гарри лишь усмехнулся:

— Зажмуриваемся, и на счёт три: «крэкс, пэкс, фэкс!» Пора!

И глядя, как в азартно блеснувших глазах Малфоя отразились растерянные физиономии его телохранителей, понял — игра только начиналась.


End file.
